Street love
by J.Ryan
Summary: A story about Ryan falling in love with a girl he meets on the streets. Will he let it go to far
1. The first meeting

****

Ryan was walking down the streets in Newport on an errand for Seth to find a comic book store next to a tattoo parlor. As he was walking her heard a girl screaming. So he stopped to see who it was. All of a sudden he saw a girl with medium length black hair with pink steaks running backward with a pocketknife in her hand. Ryan froze thinking that there was knifes in Chino all the time but, in Newport never. Then she slammed into Ryan and he came out of his vision as soon as he felt the knife cut across his arm and drew blood. Ryan cringed in pain. She got up and turned to Ryan. He could now see her face. She had bright blue eyes with black mascara and black eye shadow with red lipstick. She was wearing a white belly shirt so you could see her belly button piercing and light blue jean shorts. He could also see her leg from which blood was coming from which was also all over the side walk. Yet he couldn't see any sign of tears from the pain. So Ryan got thinking there's no way this girl could be from Newport. She picked up the pocketknife and put it in her jean pocket and then helped Ryan up.

" I'm so sorry about that!" she exclaimed 

"That's all right." Ryan said

"Here come with me and I'll clean you up."

She and him walked by the comic store and into tattoo parlor.

" Sit there." She instructed Ryan to sit in a chair

She went into the cabin above the sink to get some advil and some cut spray. Ryan sat in the chair. He was very uneasy being in a tattoo parlor. He finally got up the courage to ask the girl to ask her name.

"Excuse me" He said

"Yes" she responded 

" What is your name?"

" Jane"

" Got a last name?"

" Yeah Dallas and you got a name?"

" Yeah Ryan Atwood"

" You're that new kid from Chino right?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

" My cousin talks about you all the time."

"You from around here?"

" No I came from Queens New York."

" Then why would you be here?"

" Because my family is dead and I would've ended up in juvenile if my aunt didn't get me out of New York."

"Who's your cousin."

"Luke Ward now do you want me to fix your cut or what?"

" Sure"

Jane puts some cut spray on a cotton ball and puts it on his cut. Ryan cringes with the pain. Then Jane blows on Ryan's cut and throws away the cotton ball. She gets a towel and puts warm water on it and goes back over to Ryan and wipes off the blood.

" What about your cut?" Ryan asked

"All I have to do is rinse it off." Jane responded

"Oh, Don't you go to school." Ryan questioned

"Nah I work here."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Hell yeah"

Jane shows him the picture of the lizard on the back of her right shoulder and the snake on her lower back.

"Wow!" He exclaimed 

"I know"

Jane took the same towel she used on Ryan to wash her cut and threw it in a hamper. Ryan noticed it was getting dark. Jane looked too. She gave Ryan two advil.

"Hey ya want me to drive ya home." Jane asked

"No I have my car parked up the street"

"Well at least let me walk ya to your car."

"All right"

Ryan and Jane walk out of the tattoo parlor and Jane locks the door. Jane walks Ryan to his car and Ryan gets in and starts the car and turns on the lights.

"If you need anything ya know where to find me." Jane called

" All right" Ryan responded

Ryan drove down the street and couldn't stop thinking about Jane. He thought about how beautiful she was and her gruesome past. Also how her cousin was Luke. He knew he couldn't tell anybody because when you told somebody around here it spread like wildfire. Ryan turned on to his street and soon into the Cohen's driveway. 


	2. Jane and Ryan's Outing

****

J.Ryan: Hey people it's J.Ryan here with the second chapter of Street Love. I never had the confidence to write a second chapter! But keep reviewing and I will keep writing!

Ryan was trying to sleep in the poolroom but he kept tossing and turning and thinking of Jane. He wanted to know more about her and her life. Ryan then remembered that Jane said that if he needed anything he could go find her. So that's what he decided to do.

Ryan got dressed and went out of the poolroom to the driveway. He decided to take his bike to find Jane because if he wasn't home on time and took the Cohen car. He would be in really big trouble. So he rode his bike three miles to Luke's house.

When he got there he was scared to knock on the door. What if Luke answered? But now Ryan could care about that I mean he did ride three miles. So he knocked on the door. To his luck Jane opened the door. She came outside and shut the front door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered

"You told me if I needed something to come over." Ryan whispered back

"I never thought you would need something at midnight."

"So should I go back home?"

"No I'll be right back with my car keys, you go into my car."

"Which one.''

"The sliver mustang."

"Okay"

Jane ran back inside and closed the front door and grabbed her keys in the kitchen. Just then her nine-year-old cousin Brad came sown stairs.

"Cousin Jane." Brad said

"Yes Brad what can I do for you?"

"Get me a glass of orange juice."

"Okay but then you have to go back to bed."

"Okay"

Jane poured Brad a glass of orange juice and sent him back up to bed. Then she left the house and went into her car where Ryan was.

"Is it okay I put my bike in the back?"

"Yeah sure"

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about the beach?"

"Sure I love the beach it's very calming."

Jane and Ryan drove off to the beach. When they arrived Jane got a towel out from the back and her and Ryan started to walk out to the sea. They walked along the sea.

"So Jane tell me more about what you're home life was?" Ryan asked

"Well let's see." Jane starts

We go back into a flashback to what Jane is talking about. We see A young Jane running into a parking lot where there are three boys in there. Jane runs up to a guy that's named Jacob. Jacob looks a little down.

"Have you seen my bro?" Jane asked

"Damien was arrested last night." He responded

"How? Why?"

"Damien was discovered doing drugs and selling them."

"No it's not fair." She cried

We come back from the flash back.

"Then I ended up doing drugs and cutting, I almost ended up in Juvy if they didn't find out I had an Aunt. So everything has still been rough." Jane finished

" Sounds like it's been hard for you."

"Things are rough all over."

"So what do you want to do next?"

"What time is it?" Jane asked

"It's three in the morning." Ryan responded

" We'll I think we should go home because I have work in the morning"

"And I have school."

"Let me drive you home."

Jane drives Ryan to the Cohen house. When they arrive Ryan kisses Jane and Jane does the same back.

"See you soon."

"Come to the tattoo parlor tomorrow."

"Okay I'll try."

Ryan sneaks back into the pool room without the Cohen's realizing and goes to sleep sound and quietly


End file.
